Something About You
by TheDisheartened
Summary: Red wonders why it is that Tonto is so different than all the other men, maybe she'll be able to find out? Rated T just not to offend anyone...
1. Meet Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Lone Ranger except the DVD!**

**I can't believe I'm actually doing this...  
I noticed that there were not so many fics with Red and Tonto in them, but I don't know if making one myself was the best of ideas...**

**English is not my first language...**

**XXXXXXX**

Red sat on the couch in front of her painting, petting the cat in her lap. Ever since it had returned during the visit of that Ranger and the Indian, it hadn't escaped again... What had gotten into him?! Maybe the good spirits of the Indian?

She chuckled, thinking of the Indian. Tonto... He was such a weird man... He was different than all the others... There was something about him... She was curious about him and she was curious about what he had done to her cat!

It was almost as if the cat was completely different now... He never tried to run away anymore, he was very calm and he even asked for affection once in a while now...

Maybe the cat was an improvement... It was definitely better than the last man in her life... At least this one didn't cut of her leg and eat it...

Red sighed. It had been so long... She actually started to miss a man in her life...

A real man... Not a man who just wanted to touch her leg... Not just a man who wanted her 'special treatment'... Not a man who and wasn't satisfied with the young girls who worked for her; the men who didn't want those young girls who did 'all the heavy lifting' downstairs and wanted an older woman...

Older woman...She was the older woman now that all the girls who worked for her were much younger... Younger... Prettier...

She sighed again. What did life have to offer her? Nothing...

''At least I still have you'' she told the cat.

At that moment, the cat jumped from her lap and left her alone.

Red blinked a few times. This was just great... Now everybody and everything had literally walked out of her life!

While she was trying to figure out what the purpose of being alive was, someone knocked on her door.

''What?!'' she snapped.

''I-I'm sorry... I don't mean to bother you'' she heard Homer say on the other side of the door.

Every knew not to disturb Red Harrington when she was in a bad mood.

Red got up rather quickly and made her way over to the door, which was quite remarkable in her condition with only one good leg... She pulled the door open and saw Homer standing in front of her.

''What is it, Homer?'' Red asked him annoyed.

''The Indian is back to see you'' Homer said.

Red stepped out of her room and saw Tonto standing next to her desk. The cat sat right by his side... That's where he had gone... Now, Red knew for sure there had to be a connection to her cat and the Indian... Tonto had his eyes glued on the animal and shifted uncomfortable. He stretched his leg and slowly moved the cat away from him.

''Afraid of cat...'' Tonto still didn't like cats...

Red looked from Tonto to the cat and back. She walked up to him and picked the cat up from the ground. The cat kept his eyes on Tonto.

Red wondered what the cat found so interesting about the Indian. She looked and Tonto and studied him. He sure was different than every other man... The bird on his head... The paint on his face... His way of speaking...

Her thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from downstairs. She looked down and saw people pointed up towards the Indian. Some of the guest were not happy with the company of an outlaw...

''Come on, Tonto'' ''Homer! Take care of that, will you?'' she waved her hand into the direction of the turmoil downstairs.

Tonto followed her as she lead him into her room and she said back down on the couch again with the cat.

''People still do not like Indian...'' he pointed out.

''No, they don't...'' Red petted her cat again.

The cat broke free from her grasp and started walking circles around Tonto.

''My cat seems to be very interested in you...'' Red watched the situation in front of her.

''Animal is waiting to speak...'' Tonto said.

''What?'' she asked him lazily.

''My ancestors would speak with the animals... Cat is waiting to speak...'' his eyes followed the cat.

''I don't want to speak to cat...'' he moved away.

Red couldn't help but laugh. It was just a cat! A little fluffy ball on 4 tiny chubby legs...

Tonto looked at her. Why was she laughing? Red stopped laughing immediately. His eyes pierced hers. It was giving her a weird feeling...

''Eehr- Why are you here, Tonto?'' she hoped he would stop staring at her.

''The Ranger is back to see the kid and his woman... I'm alone...'' he hadn't stopped staring at her yet...

''So, you came to see my girls'' she smirked.

''I came to see you'' he corrected her.

''Oh no Tonto, my girls will have to do for you! I only work for eehr- special clients...'' Red told him.

''No... Came to make trade...'' he interrupted her.

''Make trade?'' Red got up from the couch to get a drink.

''You helped me and Kemosabe...''the Indian clarified.

''I already told The Ranger I don't want anything in return... I just want that man to pay for what he took from me...'' she said bitterly.

Tonto was confused... Didn't she know that the man had already paid the highest price? He was dead!

''Windigo is gone...'' he told her.

This really got Red's attention. She dropped the glass she had in her hand. Her eyes shot up to meet his. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, just because she was thinking about him...The man who wrecked her, the man who ate her leg was finally dead!

''Butch Cavendish is dead?!'' she whispered.

''Yes'' Tonto replied.

Red was feeling lightheaded. She had the feeling she was about to faint... She needed to sit down... She tried to back away to the couch again. The cat suddenly shot behind her and made her lose balance. She couldn't keep herself standing up with just one good functioning leg. She was sure she would fall...

Tonto caught her. He didn't realise what he had done until he felt her red hair against his chest. It tickled... He felt a weird feeling inside of him...

''You need to rest...'' he picked her up and put her on the couch.

''Thank you...'' Red said faintly.

She felt stupid. She couldn't even stand up by herself all because of her leg!

''That stupid leg...'' she cursed.

''Not stupid...'' Tonto looked at the beautiful white material of her leg.

''Don't touch it!'' men were only allowed to touch it when it would be convenient for her...

''Why not?'' he asked and boldly placed his hand on the cold ivory.

She looked at him and he stared back at her...

There was just something about this man...

**XXXXXXX**

**If you reach this point, I'm so grateful you kept on reading till the end!**


	2. Want And Need

**Let's see how this second chapter turns out, shall we?!**

**XXXXXXX**

Red looked at the Indian and Tonto looked back at her...

She studied his face. Who did he think he was?! Touching her leg without her permission!

Still... Red hadn't hit him, pushed him away or cursed him for touching her leg, like she normally would when people touched it... It was almost like she couldn't move...

His eyes fixed on hers made her feel calm... All her worries were gone and she didn't feel the need to do anything at all! She just sat there and stared back at him...

Tonto saw the woman in front him change, she was much calmer now... It always worked, staring at people to calm them down... Staring at them made them forget about their problems, because they would become aware of the fact that someone was staring at them and that would make them think about that! About nothing else really...

Tonto had forgotten about the ivory leg completely and was now just looking at her. She was a special woman, everyone could see that... She was so different! Not just only because of her leg... Her whole attitude, her bright red hair and even that little star right on her bosom which Tonto couldn't help but stare at for a couple of seconds...

She sure was something!

They both leaned in closer, feeling each other's breath on their faces...

''Red!'' the knocking on the door made the couple jump up.

''What is it?!'' Red felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

''The people... They- They saw the Indian come in... –'' before Homer could finish his story, Red had already thrown the door open and walked right passed him...

Downstairs, it was a big mess! People screaming, people fighting and throwing bottles at each other! There were bottles and broken glass everywhere!

''Dirty Indian!'' ''Outlaw!'' ''He has rights too!'' ''Heathen!'' ''Leave the man alone!'' ''Disgusting!'' ''Leave him be!'' the people at Red's all seemed to have a different opinion...

Red lifted up her leg and shot a bullet, that flew across the place. It shot right through a man's top hat and broke a bottle another man was holding. It went dead quiet and the whole crowd looked up...

''Good! So... What is this place?!'' ''This place is Red's?!'' ''Guess who I am? I'm Red!'' ''My place, my rules!'' the whole crowd looked up at her standing there and they all listened...

''If I decide to let and Indian in here, that's my decision!'' ''I own this place! If you don't like it, you leave... Now!'' ''Get you dirty needs elsewhere!'' she looked down on them.

Some of them walked out the door and left, others reluctantly dropped the subject and continued with what they were doing before while others cheered for Red and the Indian.

Red put leg back down and turned around, to bump right into Tonto...

''I leave, people angry'' ''Bad spirits...'' he said.

''Nonsense, this is my place and they'll do as I say or they can leave'' ''They're the ones who leave not you...'' Red hated inequality...

Just inequality in general, not only because of where your ancestors came from and what you looked like by the colour of your skin... People seemed to have an opinion all time, how those eyes would stare at you... She had experienced that well enough after she'd lost her leg... Those eyes looking at her as she tried to move on, it would never stop and it would never go away... The memory of that horrible night would never go away, it would reflect in all those big staring eyes... They had looked at her like she was a monster!

These people... She preferred the drunken men, who would get off the train and got some fun at Red's for as long as they were here, over the real 'sober' people...

She also had experienced how easily these people would change their minds, once she got her ivory leg, all the men suddenly thought she was 'beautiful' once again! All wanting to touch the leg! These people, they were like vultures waiting for the next person to pick on!

Tonto grabbed her hand. Red fought the urge to pull her hand back, she didn't like it when men touched her without her permission... What was he going to do? He turned her hand towards him with the palm upright and put some bird seed in it.

Red looked at her hand. What was she going to do with bird seed? Give it to her cat?!

''Make trade, for helping Tonto'' the Indian explained.

''I told you, I don't need anything in return'' ''He's dead...'' Red still couldn't believe Butch Cavendish was actually dead...

''No, make trade for helping just now... With bad and drunken spirits...'' he averted his gaze towards the people downstairs, who had seemed to be minding their own business again already...

''Ohw- You're welcome then... You've got just as much right to be here as anyone else...'' ''Thank you for the eehr- trade...'' she didn't know what to do with the bird seed now...

Tonto grabbed her other hand and got some more bird seed, but Red pulled her hand away this time.

''I think I have enough of that...'' Red hoped he wouldn't feel offended.

''Still need to make other trade!'' ''For helping me and Kemosabe!'' ''To find and kill Windigo!'' he really wanted to give her something in return.

Indians made trades, that was just something they simple did... This trade, however, was important! Tonto wanted to trade a thing with everybody who had helped on the quest he had made alongside The Ranger to find Windigo...

Rebecca and Danny basically got The Ranger as a trade, John was now a part of their family and they all seemed happy!

This woman who stood in front of him, she had helped them more than once to finally get rid of the men who had tormented them both for years... He wanted to give her something, just like Rebecca and Danny had gotten something in their own special way... Red didn't look happy, like Rebecca and Danny did... She had her business and her girls to take care of, but who took care of Red Harrington herself?! She seemed so alone, maybe she was used to it? Tonto just wanted to give her something!

''How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want anything?!'' the news of Butch Cavendish being dead was the best gift she had ever received!

''Indians need to make trade!'' Tonto exclaimed.

''I don't know...'' she tried to think of something that she wanted...

What did Red Harrington want?

**XXXXXXX**

**What does Red Harrington want?  
What should the trade be?**


	3. Lift Spirits Up

**I'm actually watching The Lone Ranger while writing this!:D  
I quite struggled with this one, until I suddenly got this idea!  
It all suddenly was very clear, it was weird xD**

**The good spirits are favouring me I guess ... :P**

**XXXXXXXX**

There he was again… Just standing there… She saw him there every single day, watching her doing her job and focussing on nothing else...

Tonto had come to Red's every single day of the week so far, he would just watch Red a whole day long and then ask her the same question at the end of every day: What did she want? The Indian was still very persistent on making that trade.

Red still hadn't been able to come up with something. She wanted a lot of things, just not something that Tonto could help her with... A lot of silver to finally leave this place... A leg of flesh and blood to dance again... A real man in her life that didn't eat her limbs...

How nice would it be... She hadn't felt love in a long time, those 'special clients' couldn't give her what she wanted... Genuine love.

She really was going soft, Red thought to herself. What was love going to do about anything?! Maybe it really was her... Maybe the men weren't the problem, maybe it just was her... Getting hat cat hadn't helped anything at all...

What was Tonto going to do about finding her a man anyway? Red wasn't not answering Tonto on purpose, she honestly didn't know what she wanted... 

* * *

Tonto's eyes met hers, she saw him looking at her from upstairs.

What was it that she wanted? He needed to make this trade! Everyone that helped him needed to be happy!

If Tonto was honest with himself, this trade with Red Harrington was more important than the others had been... She had this certain effect on him, just like he apparently had on her cat...

It made him always come back to Red's. He had already been there before, but that was just for the girls... Now, he came for her. It was actually a good thing she hadn't answered him yet, he could come back every day just to see her. A beautiful spirit, but surrounded by a pool of black...

The Indian wanted to make the black go away, this trade needed to make her happy. A beautiful spirit surrounded by light!

Tonto had a feeling he was being watched, not only by Red and looked around. There was that Presbyterian again, whispering 'heathen' over and over again.

Tonto growled at him, before walking over to Homer.

''Got question'' he stated.

''What?'' Homer eyed the Indian suspiciously.

''About Red'' Tonto fed the bird on his head again.

''Sorry, Red isn't serving customers today'' ''Better luck next time, Indian'' Homer chuckled.

''No! Question about interest'' ''What Red do for fun, no serving drunken spirits...'' he needed to know more about her to help her...

''What she likes? Dancing'' ''She used to love dancing...'' Homer shrugged.

Homer didn't know much about Red Harrington either, nobody did. Except for the fact that her dancing career had been brutally ended by Butch Cavendish...

Tonto imagined Red dancing and looked back at her, she was still sitting behind her desk. When she noticed him looking again, she stopped working and made her way downstairs. Before she could reach him, the Presbyterian got to her.

''You can't support Red Skins, Harlot!'' the man shrieked hysterically.

''My name's Red, Red and Red Skins...'' ''What can I say? It fits'' Red said in her thick accent just to annoy the man.

''If you would be so kind to leave right now, Sir'' ''We'll be closing for the night'' she added.

Before the man could reply, he got punched in the face by the Red Skin.

''Bird Angry'' ''Do not call Harlot'' Tonto eyed the man on the floor.

''It's a House of Sin, there are Harlots everywhere here...'' ''You should offended by the name 'Red Skin', I don't need you to take care of me for him calling me a Harlot'' Red was used to comments like that of people who disagreed with her profession.

''Who will take care of you? You have no one'' ''I have no one, both have no one...'' he was looking at her again with those piercing eyes.

''I- I still don't what you can give me to finish your Indian business... The trade'' she tried to ignore his stare that pierced through her soul.

''Dance'' Tonto said.

''Dance?'' what was he talking about?

''You like dance, no?'' the Indian fed his bird again.

''I love to dance'' ''Loved to dance... I would do anything to dance one more time...'' Red whispered.

''We dance, make trade'' helping her dance would be his gift to her...

''Tonto, I can't dance...'' she had only one good leg!

''Neither can I...'' he took her by the hand.

Red smiled a little at his comment. She let him guide her to the middle of the room, which was now empty. Homer had got rid of all the drunkards and the girls had gone upstairs with their customers for the night or had just gone to bed. They were all alone. It was better that way, Red thought. She probably wouldn't even try to dance again with a lot of people staring at her, it had been so long and she wasn't half as good as she used to be...

''There's no music'' Red suddenly realised.

''No need...'' ''Need to teach Indian to dance'' he smiled.

It was awkward at first, she was terrified of losing her balance again and falling. It got easier the longer they danced, Tonto got better at it too! Red couldn't believe he had never learned to dance before, he had quite a talent for it! He had a tight grip on her and they swayed together, Tonto carefully twirled her around once in a while...

She was enjoying herself! He could see it, her eyes sparkled. The light in her eyes, the light of her spirit. She laughed, blissfully and carelessly. She had never thought it would still be possible for her to dance ever again! She could only dance with somebody and she must be held at all time while she was dancing, but she was dancing! That was all that mattered! She finally felt happy!

''Thank you!'' Red smiled.

Tonto nodded in response and looked at her, it seemed like he couldn't move away from her. Red had the same feeling, whenever he looked at her like that... There was something about him, maybe the old Indian ancestor spirits made her feel this way? She was just so drawn to him...

They didn't move away, they got even closer... Lost in this dance of the spirits... They could already feel each other's hot breath against their skin, the heat of each other's bodies and before they knew what was happening, their lips met.

A kiss filled with passion, red fire and light.

**XXXXXXXX**

**I used 'spirit' a lot to make it Indian-ish xD  
I do have a feeling Red Harrington is a bit OOC though, she's softer...  
Oh well...**

**R&amp;R would be nice!**


	4. Gone

**Sorry it took so long!**

**I didn't really know which turn I wanted this story to take...  
I had some ideas and eventually had to choose one...  
Hope you won't be all too disappointed with my decision!**

**XXXXXXX**

Their kiss was passionate.

A kiss filled with every emotion, like there was nothing else and the most important thing in the world. Maybe, for them it was the most important thing...

It had been years, for both... Kissing, as simple as it sounded... Years...

Tonto had been kissed before, but it had all meant nothing really... He'd kissed some girls a few times, but he had been a little kid back then and after everything that had happened with the Indians for the silver... His childhood had been ruined and there was no time for foolish kisses anymore... There was no time anymore to learn the deeper meaning of kisses and love, even though he had heard much about it...

Red Harrington surely remembered the last kiss she'd shared with somebody, with Butch Cavendish... The lips that had seemed so heavenly then, seemed the most disgusting things on earth now... He was gone now, dead... His kisses long gone... She had no men touch her lips after that, but Tonto was here now... This was a whole new way of kissing...

Kissing, yes... 

* * *

Their kiss was passionate, but not in a way as expected. There were no hands pulling at clothes or hands roaming through hair... It was nothing like that. Their lips were just connecting, over and over again...

For the first time in a long time, Red Harrington wasn't scared. She wasn't scared of being taken advantage of, like her leg was the only thing special about her... He was just paying attention to her, or rather her lips and not at all to her leg!

There was something about Tonto that made her want to give in, that made her want to admit that she was actually lonely and needed someone! Needed him!

She put her hands on his broad shoulders while breaking the kiss and pushed herself up a little to get closer to his ear.

''_Stay with me...'' Red whispered._

''_Of course I will...'' he whispered back._

_Tonto's hands travelled down to her hips, slid even lower down her body to-_

Red's eyes shot open, wide open...

She sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat and her heart was racing. It had been just a dream. Had everything been just a dream?!

The trade? The dancing? The kiss?

Red tried to remember how she got into bed last night...

She remembered Homer getting rid of all the people so she could dance, she did dance with Tonto! Dancing again had been fantastic and that kiss afterwards too! The kiss... Their dance had ended with a kiss... The dance... Their trade...

The trade... The trade was finished... The trade was finished! He was gone! Tonto was gone!

Why did that bother her? Tonto was gone, their kiss hadn't meant anything... It had been part of their trade, hadn't it?!

Red thought about it and blinked a few times. It hadn't been part of their trade... The dance was meant for the trade, not the kiss! That had been a completely new thing...

Why did she do it? Why did she let him get so close to her?! Or even more important: Why did she want to kiss him again?!

Red started to feel panicky... She needed to get herself together, her emotions couldn't get in the way! Emotions... Feelings... Feelings for Tonto? Did Red Harrington have feelings for the Indian? Did it even matter? He was gone...

Tonto was gone. Simple as that. Breathe.

She couldn't... She couldn't breathe... She couldn't stop the panic...

What if he would never return?! He would never return, she was sure of it... He'd left her alone... Another man gone... Another man who had just walked out of her life... She wasn't important, she wasn't special! Not to anybody ever at all!

Why did this happen every time?! She always had to let a man get too close to her, he'd leave her and she'd be hurt... Every time... Every time she told herself she'd learnt her lesson, but she still hadn't...

She was alone again... Alone. Confused. Desperate. Hurt. Angry. Her anger took over. She'd thought he was different, that there was something about him that made him different than all the others! She had helped him! She had trusted him! The man who had killed Butch Cavendish alongside The Lone Ranger, GONE!

Gone, taking her bit of hope with him... Her hope... Her pride... Her dignity...

Another man, just wanting to touch her leg! He'd been rather fond of it since the first time he saw it, wanting to touch it and all... She had let him touch it later with those hypnotizing eyes of his, she'd let him...

Once again, she had been taken advantage of!

Red grabbed the first object she saw and threw it across the room, she hadn't even noticed the tears that were coming from her eyes... She was crying, she didn't really know if it was just out of anger...

Red Harrington was broken... 

* * *

Outside, in the dark of night or should we rather say early in the morning, stood a man.

The Red Skinned man looked up at the room which was supposedly the room of the owner of Red's, the room of Ms. Red Harrington. He knew it was hers, he had had to run out of the backdoor of her room once to escape... When she had helped him and Kemosabe...

Tonto knew it was wrong to stand there and stare at the room where she supposedly slept safe and sound at the moment, but he just couldn't keep away from her!

Was this this thing people would always call love?

He suddenly heard of thud from inside her room. Sleeping safe and sound at the moment? Maybe not...

Tonto fought the urge to go up the stairs and get in, to see if she was awake... Their trade had been made, their business was over. He had fulfilled his duty as an Indian...

There was no reason for him stay here. Stay here, with her... His beautiful Red Woman... His... She wasn't his and never would or could be, he was an outlaw...

It was best for the both of them to not get involved with each other... Tonto sighed.

He should go...

**XXXXXXX**

**Don't worry! This won't be the end, unless you want it to be...**

**I really wanted to try and see if I could get this softer side to Red.  
Finally trying to let men in again and then thinking he's left her, she's broken!  
Makes everything a bit OOC, but everybody has a breaking point...**


	5. Dark As Night

**In the film, it never really became clear to me if the people who worked at the brothel actually really lived there as well... I just assume they do live there...  
That means that Red Harrington's room we saw in the film, really was her room and also her bedroom for that matter...  
Just use a bit of your imagination, there's probably a bed in there somewhere at the back...  
Or at least in my story that is ;) *spoiler***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Indian and The Lone Ranger slowly entered the town of Colby once again, after two months of being away... They'd spent two months on 'fighting for justice'!

The Ranger had needed to go back. He couldn't be away from Rebecca and Danny for too long, John Reid was a family man now...

They got off their horses and walked on. The regular townspeople were all minding their own business, they weren't surprised anymore when The Lone Ranger and his Indian friend came back into town...

It was quiet, not much going on... Until Red Harrington and her girls arrived, suddenly the town seemed to come alive! The sounds of whistles and men cheering everywhere... John watched it all happen, but Tonto hid behind the first big enough thing he saw...

John looked at Tonto crouching there on the ground, then he looked at Red.

''When are you finally going to talk to her? Really talk to her, when are you going to talk to her and have a normal conversation not about making trades?!'' John took off his hat.

''Don't know what you speak of...'' Tonto peered from behind his hiding place.

He looked at her. Her beautiful spirit seemed darker than usual, darker than the last time he saw her... That dark black pool was still surrounding her spirit... The only moment when Tonto had seen that black pool disappear, was when they had danced together... She had been so happy back then!

''You like her'' The Ranger simply stated.

Tonto opened his mouth to deny it, but John cut him off.

''I'm a spiritwalker, I know more than you think!'' he told him.

Tonto looked up at him with big eyes, he was shocked and confused.

''You talk in your sleep'' John chuckled.

Did the Indian really think that he, as a simple lawyer, could invade his mind just like that?!

''No wit, Kemosabe!'' Tonto found it disrespectful to make fun of the powers of a spiritwalker...

''Wait- I speak of Red woman in sleep?!'' he felt embarrassed.

''Yes'' ''Look! She's looking into our direction!'' John nodded his head.

* * *

Red Harrington was trying to shield herself from the burning sun with her parasol. She ignored all the annoying men, the only reason why she would take the girls out to town was to get some customers... They needed to get by somehow...

She looked around and that's when her eyes rested on The Lone Ranger... Her first thought was to look for the Indian, but she knew he wouldn't be there... He couldn't be there. He never was there. He'd left her. She was alone.

After two weeks she had accepted the fact that she was alone again, even though it had hurt like Hell... It hurt like Hell every time! In those first two weeks, she'd really thought he would come back somehow... What for? For her?!

She had even thought she had seen him outside for a couple of times, but she knew that was stupid... He was gone! Two weeks had turned into two months, Red Harrington wasn't expecting anything anymore... He didn't care about her!

Little did she know, that Tonto actually had been there... Outside. Watching her, before the and the Ranger had left...

He did care.

* * *

Once again, there was a man outside in the dark. The same man, staring at the stairs that led to Red Harrington's room. Should he go up, or not? Should he really follow The Ranger's advice?

Tonto slowly approached the stairs, slowly and carefully getting up. Every single creak of the old wooden stairs gave him palpitations, nobody could know he was here... An outlaw sneaking into someone's property at night! Was it even such a good idea to go to her in the middle of night?!

Tonto didn't really care, he was a night person. The dark didn't scare him, it made him feel calm... Peace and quiet, just his own world...

It didn't take long for him to open the back door, he'd cracked the lock with a little stick he'd got from a 'trade'... He peered through the dark of the room, he wondered where she slept...

He slowly got into the room and tried to close the door as quietly as possible. He almost jumped out off his skin when he felt something against his legs, it was that devilish cat! What did that thing always want?!

The cat soon lost interest and moved away from the Indian... If this man wasn't going to per him, he would go to the person who would...The cat walked over to a large object with what seemed like thick red curtains...

Tonto squinted, trying to see what it was... It was a canopy bed! Red's bed! Tonto held his breath as he approached the bed, she looked so peaceful. Her red hair lid up in the dark, it pooled around her beautiful face. It seemed as though sleep had taken all her worries away, her spirit seemed lifted...

Tonto quietly sat on the edge of the bed and watched her... She stirred a bit in her sleep and a stray curl of her red hair fell across her face, which made her pale complexion stand out even more.

The Indian looked at her face. Her delicate features, her pale complexion and her beautiful lips. Her lips... The lips that he had kissed two months ago... He slowly reached out to get the stray curl of hair out of her face...

A sharp knife was suddenly being held against his neck, ready to slice all the life out of him...

* * *

Red Harrington had woken up, noticing there was an intruder. Someone had broken in... She'd grabbed the knife that she kept under her pillow ever since what happened with Butch Cavendish and was now holding it against the man's neck!

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, that's when she noticed who the intruder was... Tonto's eyes were staring back at her!

''What are you doing here?!'' she gasped.

''Nature out of balance?'' The Redskin slowly placed his hand on her wrist and moved the knife away.

Red pulled her hand back and put the knife away.

''What are you doing here in the middle of the night?! I could have hurt you!'' Red hissed.

''Came to see you'' he said.

Red looked at him in disbelief. Did he really come back?! For her?! Probably not just for her, but he was back!

He wasn't gone at all...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tonto and all his spirits... XD  
Story's kind of slow... Long chapters with not much of a storyline.. -_-**

**Just to let you know: there won't be an update for probably a month...  
I'm so sorry!  
I'll be on holiday for the next 3 weeks, so I won't be able to update...**


	6. Knives And Kisses

**I'm back!**

**Don't really know where I'm going with this story...  
I love Red &amp; Tonto together, I just don't really know how to get them there without making it one of those extremely cute and fluffy stories... It just wouldn't fit them, they're bad*ss outlaws!xD**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He wasn't gone at all! He was right there! He came to see her!

He came to see her... Did he really? She didn't believe him... He had left her on her own for months!

''You- You came to see me? In the middle of the night?'' she looked at him suspiciously.

Tonto slowly nodded. He felt kind of nervous. What was he supposed to tell her exactly?! What did he expect what was going to happen?! That he could just creep in and watch her while she slept and that she'd just be okay with that?! Of course she wouldn't, she was Red Harington!

He liked her that way...

''John said to...'' Tonto stared down at the pattern in her bed sheets...

''The Ranger told you to come, in the middle of the night?! For what?!'' Red still didn't fully want to believe him...

''To talk...'' he shrugged.

''Tonto, this is not the time to talk...'' ''Is the middle of the night!'' what was she supposed to do?!

''I Eehr- I'm sorry...Indian is night person, likes the night... Dark...'' he laughed sheepishly.

Tonto looked back up at her and slowly moved his hand again to caress her cheek, but immediately felt that knife pressed against his neck again. Red had grabbed her knife back.

''Don't. Touch. Me.'' she hissed.

She felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do, she felt so confused! She hated it when men touched her, but at the same time his touches were different... At the other hand, he hadn't made contact with her in months! He had just gone away without telling her and now he shows up to talk?! He just creeps into her bedroom!

''Touched you before'' Tonto argued.

''So that gives you the right, huh?! You think that I'm vulnerable?! That you can use me and leave me?!'' ''Oh Hell, maybe even hack off my other leg if you want!'' she pressed the knife harder against his neck.

Tonto could see the hurt in her eyes. She felt betrayed... She thought he had left her, that he had just been trying to use her... He had to go away! He wasn't good for her as an outlaw and besides, he and Kemosabe had to fight for justice!

He'd never meant to hurt her! He cared for her! He came back!

''Give me the knife... I ask nicely...'' ''Make trade...'' he tried not to sound afraid of the fact that there was a knife digging into his skin, ready to kill...

''You and your stupid trades!'' Red snapped.

''They're not stupid!'' The Indian snatched the knife away and threw it across the room.

Red stared in shock, the man before her was breathing hard. She could see that he was trying to control his anger, she really should stop making comments about his culture... They stared at each other, the fire in Tonto's eyes... His stare, it felt hypnotic again! Red could feel herself change, they both did... Looking into her eyes, made Tonto feel calm again...

''Well, you got my knife... What do I get?'' she slowly turned her head to look at the knife on the floor on the other side of the room...

She kept her attention on the Indian from the corner of her eyes. His anger seemed gone, but there was still a certain fire there... He stared at her with that certain fire in his eyes, his eyes were burning into the side of her head. The tension was building up!

''Make that trade...'' Red's voice was barely audible.

She turned her head back and immediately Tonto's lips attacked hers. Was this actually the trade that she had been hoping and waiting for?! She eagerly kissed him back as Tonto slowly and carefully pushed her down onto her bed.

To be honest, Tonto didn't know what he was doing. He came here to talk to her and look what was happening now! They were kissing again! It was actually going further than that... Was this really the best way to go?! Was Red okay with this?!

If she wasn't okay with it, she probably would have done something right now at this point... She was Red Harrington after all! Then again, that same Red Harrington was kissing him back right and didn't seem to mind at all!

Red really didn't mind at all, but she could feel the Indian's hesitation in the way that he kissed her... She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her. She wanted this! She had missed him! He came back for her!

Clothes were soon disposed of... The ivory leg wasn't a problem nor the only reason why this was even happening... There would be no payment afterwards, for the first time since Red could remember... No more trades... It was all about her, just for her... It was all about them... Legs didn't matter... Outlaws didn't matter... The only thing that mattered, was this extremely strong connecting between a woman and a man...

* * *

Tonto looked at the beautiful woman, still sleeping next to him. He was already awake, he always stayed up late and never slept in... Red clearly did or maybe it was his fault that she needed sleep? He had woken her up in the middle of the night, after all... He had woken her and they had spend some more time on, well...Other certain things that used up a human's energy...

His mind wandered back to the night before, he definitely hadn't been disappointed! Not that that surprised him. Red Harrington was the owner of a brothel, after all...She knew exactly what she had been doing, but still Tonto hadn't felt like one of her 'special clients'... He hadn't been one of her 'special clients'! It had been real!

Tonto quietly got out of the bed, trying not to wake her. He was thirsty and wanted to get something to drink, before Red's would open its doors. Now, it was all still peace and quit. Nobody would see the outlaw in here...

* * *

Red's crew was staring at the bedroom door of their boss. They were all trying to guess who got Red Harrington's private attention hours before... They had been rather loud! They'd never heard Red like that during business, she liked to keep things professional and made sure that no one would know about her work with her 'special clients'...

Little did the crew know, that it hadn't been business at all...

Suddenly, the door creaked open. All the eyes were focussed on the door. Who was it?! The answer left them all in shock...

Tonto.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm in a weird mood... 'LOUD' I don't even know why I did that!xD  
Just thought it would be funny if the crew would've heard something and then Tonto shows up  
SURPRISE PEOPLE!XD**

**It's going so slow! I really need to learn how to write faster... **


	7. Acknowledge

**This is already chapter 7!  
Can't believe this story is actually getting so far...**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**XXXXXXX**

_Tonto._

Tonto quietly closed the door and turned around. He was immediately startled, at least 10 pair of eyes were staring at him! He wondered what they were all doing there...

''Good morning!'' one of the girls smirked.

Tonto replied with a curt nod, he felt rather uncomfortable... He just wanted to get some water to drink and now suddenly all the attention was fixed on him!

''Did you pay already or do you still have to?'' Homer got the big book that kept track of the finances of Red's desk.

Tonto was taken aback by his question. Not even a 'Good morning', nice way to start your day... Did he pay already? He wasn't going to pay...He hadn't been a 'special client' or had he?!

''I don't think that I-'' he was cut off by one if the girls...

''You were pretty loud! I couldn't sleep!'' ''Had no customer, thought I could finally catch up on some sleep and then you two start! Kept me awake!'' she said.

Tonto laughed sheepishly. Had they really been that loud?! On the other hand, they'd really enjoyed it... It would have been a shame not to acknowledge something that good... Tonto awkwardly stared at his own feet.

''Was she good?!'' they all wanted to know.

Tonto looked up, staring at them in disbelief. Was he really supposed to answer that?! What did they think?! She owned a brothel! That said something, didn't it! Why did they even want to know?!

She was their boss!

* * *

Their boss stirred in her bed, behind the recently closed door. Red Harrington woke up, hearing the noises outside her room...

''Was she good?!'' was the first thing she heard...

Good... Good? Good?!

Red was confused. What was good?! She slowly sat up, the covers slipped of her still naked body. Naked... Why was she naked?! Red suddenly gasped, she remembered! How could she even forget?!

''Was she good?!'' Tonto was out there!

Red got up and dressed herself as quickly as her body would allow. She stumbled and hobbled around her room, cursing as she knocked things over. She needed to get out there!

Clothes... Hair... Make-up... Shiny Ivory leg... Pokerface...

She opened the door, it was showtime!

* * *

Tonto was still standing there, his mouth opening and closing... What was he supposed to say?! He didn't want to answer! It's private!

''What are y'all standing here for?!'' he heard that familiar voice behind him...

The crew basically jumped up when they saw her, seeing Red Harrington coming out of her room. Had their boss heard the conversation?! Homer still stood with the big book in his hands. He opened it and tried to give it to Red.

''He won't be paying'' the southern belle tried to sound as casual as possible...

All the girls stared at her with shocked expressions on her face, eyes wide open, jaws dropped... Homer just awkwardly closed the book and put it back on Red's desk.

Tonto watched it all happen. He felt kind of smug! He felt proud that she just told everyone that he hadn't been one of her 'special clients' and that he didn't have to pay! That surely meant something!

''Move! Get to work!'' ''Do something! Wait for the customers!'' all of them quickly bustled away.

Red turned her attention to the Indian standing next to her, she gave him a questioning look.

''I ehr- I wanted to get water...'' he felt embarrassed to have caused the scene...

''Well, go on then!'' Red pointed to the bar downstairs.

The Indian nodded and descended the stairs. He went behind the bar, trying to find anything that was non-alcoholic. He quickly walked back up with the glass of water. He felt all the eyes of the workers on him, they were staring!

He got back up and looked at Red, but quickly dropped his gaze. He looked down, starting back at all the workers... They were making him highly uncomfortable!

Red felt kind of disappointed that Tonto had dropped his gaze. She loved looking into his eyes, they were so dark and full of life! That hypnotic feeling...She could feel he was becoming uncomfortable. She followed his gaze, the workers were all staring up...

Red rolled her eyes and moved to the edge of the balcony. She leaned over.

''If you must now... Yes! I'm good! 'Rrreeeaaalllyyy good'- No- 'mindblowingly good' in bed! It's my job!'' ''Now, get to work!'' '''Homer! Open the doors!'' she snapped and turned back around.

''Unless you disagree, of course...'' she whispered to Tonto with a smirk on her face...

Tonto was lost for words. She was a wonder, changing in an instant... Sweet... Angry... Fierce... Cute... Good...

''Good...'' he mumbled.

Red chuckled and took he seat behind her desk. She watched him closely, slowly drinking his water...

''Tonto...'' she tried to get his attention...

''Hmm?'' he looked up at her.

''Just so you know, eehrm- Last night... It's wasn't... It wasn't work for me...'' Red said.

''I know...'' a small smile tugged on his lips.

''I go now... Before customers get angry again...'' he turned around to leave.

Red watched him. She didn't know what to do! Was she supposed to ask him to stay? She never let her clients stay afterwards, but this was different! Suddenly , Tonto turned back around.

''Actually, I... We still need to talk...'' he said.

''About last night?'' Red asked.

''No... Yes... No- Before last night...'' ''I wanted to talk...'' Tonto had wanted to talk to Red before they had actually engaged in other activities...

'' and Tonto, for what it's worth... You weren't so bad yourself'' ''You were... Good...'' she winked.

Tonto smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew it was a compliment, but it sure wasn't going to make that conversation later easier... He shook his head before slipping out of Red's, trying to avoid customers...

* * *

''There he is, the man of the hour!'' Tonto entered the Ranger's house.

John sat at the table and pulled a chair out for Tonto to sit on. It was now John's house, the house of his late brother was now his... He lived there with Rebecca and Danny when he wasn't on the road, fighting justice...

''Hi, Tonto'' Rebecca put a drink down on the table for him.

''Hello...'' Tonto awkwardly sat down.

''Did you talk to her? How did it go?'' John asked.

''I ehr- I... Filled her with child...'' The Indian muttered.

''You had sex?!'' The Ranger yelled out.

''Sssstt!'' Rebecca swiftly ushered Danny outside.

''Come on Danny, we'll go outside for a bit...'' Rebecca went after him.

''Why?!'' they heard Danny say before the door fell shut.

''What?! You had sex?!'' ''Tonto, you know a woman doesn't necessarily get pregnant after just-'' The Ranger tried to explain it to his right hand...

''I know!'' ''We had s-sex... I didn't pay...'' Tonto stared at the table.

''Didn't have to pay...'' he corrected himself.

''Didn't have to pay?! Leaving a brothel without paying... That's says something!'' John whistled.

''Did you talk? Did you tell her what you wanted to say to her?'' John hoped so...

''No... We just...'' Tonto sighed.

''You just had sex...'' John sighed as well.

''Tonto... You aren't really good with the ladies, now are you?'' John looked at his friend.

''You are not one to speak, Kemosabe'' ''You great troubles yourself not long time ago'' Tonto pointed at him.

''Look how it all turned out for me!'' John waved his hand around.

Tonto looked around the room. This was John's house now... He had a real house... He had a family! Could an Indian, could an outlaw ever have that?

''Are you two done talking?'' Rebecca and Danny got back inside.

''Yes, come in!'' John said.

''I'm sorry...'' he apologised for using the 'S-word' in front of Danny and pretty loud at that!

The Ranger got up and let Danny take his seat. He walked over to Rebecca and kissed her on the cheek. Tonto couldn't help but having a weird feeling as he watched it...

''Tonto, will you be staying for dinner?'' Rebecca invited him.

''Sure... Thank you...'' Tonto smiled.

He would talk to Red Harrington after his meal...

**XXXXXXX**

**Will he finally admit his 'feelings' for the amazing Red Harrington?! Will she finally let her guard down and let him in?!**


	8. Out In The Dark

**I actually feel kind of bad for what I'm about to do...  
****Oh well, you can have anything all at once... Right?!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the sun started set, Tonto reluctantly pulled the door close behind him as he left The Ranger's house. Dinner had been lovely, but now he had to do what he had to do...

He didn't even lift his feet up properly, like a little schoolboy and it made dust rise up from the dusty ground of Colby. What was he going to say? What was he supposed to say?! He had never done this before!

Red's came in view. It was like there was nothing else... Like he was drawn by the light of that brothel like a little moth and not because he was a man with certain needs, no... He was a man with certain feelings, for a certain woman!

He wasn't affected by the people glaring as he walked there. Now that Tonto was seen here more often, the people wouldn't scream at him anymore. They were kind of used to him now, though some of them would still shot him dirty looks. Tonto didn't even notice, he was fully focussed on his destination.

The Indian finally reached the entrance and got into the establishment. He greeted some of the girls and even some of the men greeted him! He politely greeted back, although he was very surprised that they'd even acknowledge him...

He was surprised, when he got up the stairs and found Homer behind Red's desk... Where was Red?

''Hi, Tonto...'' Homer awkwardly greeted him.

Things had been rather awkward after this morning. The whole crew felt embarrassed for the way they'd spoken to the Indian and then their boss coming out of her room... Red telling everybody off...

''Hello'' Tonto nodded.

''Need to speak to Red...'' he looked around.

Where was she?! He had told her that he wanted to talk to her...

''Red's busy'' Homer replied.

''Need to speak to Red!'' he would lose the courage he had mustered if he had to wait!

''She's 'busy'!'' Homer emphasized 'busy'.

Tonto looked at the man in front of him. Busy... Did he really mean-?! Busy?! His eyes snapped to Red's door, it was closed...

Closed. Tonto didn't know what to say or do... He felt frozen, nailed to the ground, lost... Officially is was none of his business, it was her business! Still, he couldn't escape that feeling of betrayal... Red Harrington wasn't his, but still...

Right at that moment, the door opened and a smudgy man stumbled out. Was that smudgy guy was one of her 'Special Clients'?! Apparently, there was a lows standard for 'Special' these days...The man slammed some money on the desk and left without saying another word. That was how the business did go down here... Homer awkwardly stared at Tonto. Homer didn't know what else to do then taking the money, writing the amount down in that big book of finances and putting it away.

Tonto still hadn't moved or said anything, he just stood there... It was like nothing could get through to him, until Red came out of her room. She looked normal, fully dressed and everything in place... It was almost unbelievable that she had been doing 'business' with one of her 'Special Clients' just a minute ago!

''Tonto...'' Oh, that's right! You wanted to discuss something, hmm?'' Red acted like there was nothing going on...

Of course, for her this was all nothing... It was her job! Tonto just couldn't bring himself to say something about it or to say anything to her at all! He turned around and made his way out.

Red was left behind there, confused. She turned to Homer, who just shrugged and laughed sheepishly.

''What did he say?!'' she asked.

''He said he needed to speak to you and I said you were 'busy'...'' was the answer.

''Stay here!'' she ordered the man behind the desk.

Homer remained seated behind her desk, guarding the book and the money, while Red hobbled down the stairs. Men whistled and cheered as she made her way through Red's, Red Harrington was barely downstairs... The fierce beauty was always locked away upstairs in her room or being the boss behind her desk taking the men their money...

Red ignored it and pushed herself through the crowd, making her way towards the exit.

She needed to find him!

* * *

''Tonto!'' ''Tonto!'' Red really tried to move as fast as she could...

She walked out in the dark, following the dark shape that was moving away a couple of feet in front of her. The dark shape that was Tonto abruptly stopped walking, after hearing his name, creating a big cloud of dust.

''Tonto, what's wrong?!'' ''I thought you wanted to talk?!'' she coughed.

''I wanted to talk, yes!'' ''You were busy doing other things...'' the Indian turned around.

Tonto blinked a couple of times, thinking about what he had just said... He shook his head. He wasn't allowed to be jealous, she wasn't his! Never would be, she'd never let a man that close...

Red saw the man in front of her think. She immediately knew what the problem was...

''Tonto, that was- that was... It just what I do!'' she sighed.

''-'Special client'?'' he asked bitterly.

Red just nodded. She actually felt embarrassed now... She had got used to the work that she did over the years, but Tonto clearly didn't like her 'business with 'Special Clients'...

''That's 'Special'?! You call that 'Special'?!'' ''Indian is problem, but that excuse of man is not?!'' how many times did he as an Indian get yelled at and that smudgy man was allowed to do everything he wanted?!

''Tonto, you were never a problem... Not to me!'' she took a step closer.

As Red approached him with her step, Tonto took a step back. He didn't know what to think of all this... He hadn't been one of her 'Special Clients' and he had been proud of that, but now with all this... He was mad, mad at someone who he actually couldn't be mad at! He liked her too much! He couldn't be mad, it wasn't exactly really her fault... It was her job!

A weird and disturbing job, but just her job!

Tonto looked into her eyes. He saw her confusion, her understanding and maybe even some hurt... Mostly, he saw his own reflexion in her big beautiful brown eyes... A broken and confused man... Tonto sighed and shook his head once more while turning around. He needed time, time to think! He left and once again Red Harrington was left behind...

Out in the dark...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Tonto!  
Poor Red!  
Poor everybody!**

**POOR ME! School starts again tomorrow, so I don't know when I'll have time to update again...  
I'm sorry!**


	9. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Not really content with this chapter, but I'm already really late with updating thin...  
****I'm so sorry, please forgive me, school is just trying to kill me...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She stood there.

She stood there. In the dark. Alone.

What had just happened?! Had she just been left again?!

Left again. At least she still had all the rest of her limbs this time...

You see, this is why she had sworn to herself to never let a man in again! Well, not mentally anyways... She'd sworn to never let a man close to her even again. However, she had let Tonto get to close and look what happened!

It was not good for him or her...

Red turned around, slowly starting to walk back. With every extra step she took, another thought crossed her mind. The more she thought about it, the more annoyed she got! She didn't deserve this! Who was he to judge about her situation?! He was 'The Indian' after all... Besides, she had never made a secret of her profession! He had known from the start, about the other men...

He wasn't even allowed to behave like this! Tonto was nothing of Red! Not a family member, not her husband...

Red shook her head. This was crazy! Still, the thoughts kept on nagging her...

Wait- No! Stop! She really didn't deserve this, she deserved to be treated better than this! She was Red Harrington!

She whirled around. She didn't care that it was dark, she wasn't scared! She wanted a proper explanation from the Indian for his behaviour, she deserved at least that!

If he didn't want to see her anymore because of what she did for a living, fine! If he wanted to end whatever this thing was that they were having, fine! He should just say so, not literally leave her in the dark!

Red Harrington wanted an answer, now!

* * *

Tonto sat on a chair, simply staring at the floor.

''Let me see if I understand this whole thing... You're mad at her for sleeping with other men- mind you, she's the owner of a brothel...'' John said.

Tonto didn't say anything.

''Are you mad at her, or not?'' The Ranger asked.

''Yes- No- I don't know!'' The Indian was so confused!

Their conversation was disturbed by a knock on the door. John got up to open the door, but Rebecca was already at the door. She had a feeling that John and Tonto were discussing something important, she would answer the door so that they could talk...

''I got it'' she said.

John smiled and sat back down, returning his attention to his friend.

* * *

Rebecca opened the door. Her blue eyes met the brown eyes which belonged to a beautiful southern belle with fire red hair.

''Ohw- Good evening, miss Harrington!'' Rebecca was quite surprised.

''I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I want to speak to Tonto'' Red informed her.

''How do you know he's here?'' Now, Rebecca was even more surprised!

How did this woman know that Tonto was in her house right at this very moment?! Rebecca wondered... She still hadn't been able to figure out what the relationship was between the Lone Indian and Red Harrington, if you could call it a relationship...

''I just know he is... He always is... Can I speak to him?'' Red asked.

''What's going on here?!'' John suddenly appeared.

''I want to speak to the Indian'' Red was starting to get annoyed.

''He has a name'' John sounded defensive.

''I know! His name is Tonto! He's an Indian! I have nothing against Indians, I just want to speak to him!'' she huffed.

''Don't mind me asking ma'am, but about what? It's late at night, what's so important?!'' John tried to find out Red's thoughts about the situation...

''It's personal...'' Red said.

The Ranger raised an eyebrow. He was waiting for a proper answer.

''He abruptly ended our conversation and left me alone, out in the dark!'' Rebecca gasped.

Ladies weren't supposed to be out alone in the dark, who knew what could happen?! Tonto hadn't behaved like a gentleman by doing so... Rebecca was shocked, Tonto seemed to be more thoughtful than that...

John looked back at Tonto. The Indian looked guilty... He shouldn't have left her there in the dark... Awful things could've happened! At the same time, Tonto felt happy and confused... She had come to talk to him! What did that mean?! He felt helpless. John felt sorry for his friend...

''He doesn't want to see you'' John turned back to Red.

It was better for the Indian to give him some time to think...

Red looked at The Ranger. She hadn't expected this to be the answer... She blinked.

''Fine... You know what, forget about it- Leave it! Enjoy the rest of your evening, goodnight'' she made her way home again.

''Wait! Let John walk you home, it's dark out there!'' Rebecca cried after her.

''I'm fine! I can take care of myself! I came here alone, I can get back too!'' Red cried over her shoulder.

''Always alone...'' she bitterly whispered to herself.

* * *

Red watched the crowd from afar. All those people standing in the burning sun, in front of two horses. One of them was as white as snow and listened to the name Silver. They all stood there waiting for The Lone Ranger and his loyal friend The Indian to say their goodbyes as the two men would ride out of Colby soon, off to a new adventure of fighting for justice for the next three months...

Red had heard about it and had decided to go and see it, but she wasn't going to take a closer look. She was fine being at a distance, she didn't want to run into Tonto... They hadn't spoke since that night at The Ranger's house, three weeks ago...

Someone coughed, right next to her.

Red was startled. Tonto was standing next to her all of a sudden!

''Aren't you supposed to be over there?'' she quickly recovered.

''Came to say goodbye...'' Tonto muttered.

''Goodbye? You're leaving for good then?'' Red didn't even look at him.

''No... Just for now...'' he didn't know what else to say...

He wanted to say so much more, but at the same time he didn't... Of course, The Ranger had told to him go talk to her. To talk things over... He just didn't know what to say, Red was clearly not amused after their last meeting...

Tonto had wanted nothing more than to go after her that night! It had been dark out and with all those drunken men in Colby... His pride had prevented him from doing so... Besides, she was Red Harrington! She was able to take care of herself and defend herself if necessary!

''You're 'goodbye' is not necessary, seeing that you haven't spoken to me in three weeks!'' she said bitterly.

''I- I just wanted to say-'' he tried to tell he how he really felt about her...

To make things right, just before he would leave...

''Save it, Tonto'' ''I don't want to hear it'' ''Have fun playing with your horse and catching outlaws...'' Red left him standing there.

She hoped he wouldn't follow her, he had to leave soon anyway... She just couldn't deal with him right now! Red had felt so safe and understood around him, but then he gets jealous over something so stupid! He gets jealous over something that he knew about, before anything happened! It was her job, those 'special clients' were a part of it!

He had left her standing there without an answer, twice! He'd left her and hadn't even spoke to her anymore! Men would always be like that...

Men, they just couldn't be trusted...

**XXXXXXXX**

**That's ir for now!  
I'll really try to update as soon as possible...**


	10. Smile

**So sorry for the delay! I had exams...**

**I know I used this sort of setting for a chapter before, but I just like writing this way...**

**Hope you like it!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

All he could see was her. Her. Her red hair. Her beautiful face. Her sexy body. Her ivory peg leg.

They kissed. They touched. They made love...

Tonto moaned.

''Red. Red. Red.'' saying her name over and over again.

Red Harrington was all there was, she was all there ever would be... Nothing more, ever again...

''_Tonto...'' whispers in the night..._

''Tonto...'' the sound continued.

''TONTO!'' Tonto jolted awake.

''Man, you have to stop doing that!'' John punched his shoulder.

Tonto shook his head, trying to erase certain images of a certain naked woman from his mind... He looked around, he was in the middle of the dessert...

''You've got some serious issues!'' John got his attention again.

This had been the third time in two weeks time that Tonto had one of his dreams... John would wake up, hearing moans... Moans coming from the man sleeping next to him! It was disturbing! The thing that was even more disturbing was that the moans said a name, Red... The Ranger knew that woman! The Ranger really didn't want to know what The Indian and the Southern Belle had done before!

Tonto didn't say anything, it was embarrassing enough as it was...

He really tried to stop these dreams from coming, but he just couldn't help it! He missed her! He didn't only miss her for what she could give him, the pleasure... He just missed her in general! Tonto hated how their last conversation had ended...

During the day, he couldn't stop thinking about her and during the night she would be in his dreams... He had 'normal' dreams about her too, how they would have a life together... Just the two of them, him and her... But then sometimes he dreamt about her in certain ways, certain ways of her profession so to speak...

It was embarrassing and the fact that his dreams would wake John up was even more embarrassing!

''Go back to sleep, Kemosabe...'' Tonto turned on his side on the cold and hard dessert ground.

''Tonto?'' he heard John behind him.

''Sleep.'' Tonto didn't say anything after that...

He didn't sleep for the rest of the night, though! He didn't want for any other dreams to invade his mind... It would take another month, before he and The Ranger would return to Colby... One whole month, before he could have a possibility to see her again and to maybe possibly make things right with her this time...

One month.

* * *

It was late at night when The Lone Ranger and Tonto rode back into Colby on horseback, one month later... They rode in silence, in the dark. John was about to turn to go to his house, back to Rebecca and Danny, but Tonto didn't follow...

The Indian just rode along, further into Colby.

''Tonto?'' John watched his friend out there alone in the dark...

''You go, Kemosabe...'' Tonto said.

''Hey, Tonto! Don't do anything stupid, okay?!'' The Ranger called after him.

Tonto didn't reply. He knew exactly where he was going, even though he didn't know if it was the right choice... Should he really do this?

Then again, 3 months of dreaming about her... He had to do this!

* * *

It was quiet in the establishment. Most of the customers at Red's had already been taken to one of the rooms by their girls for the night, just a few drunken men were still seated at the bar... That was it. All the other customers had already left. It was just before closing time...

Homer was upstairs, getting everything ready to close the establishment. He knew he normally should guard the door, but there were barely customers coming in now anyway... Homer sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to kick all the drunken men out, they'd always put up a fight!

Suddenly, there was still one customer coming in. Maybe he should have guarded the door... What if it was a burglar?!

Tonto was surprised to not find Homer at the door and entered Red's. He walked straight through, up the stairs and looked at the door of Red's room. The door was open! No customer!

Homer had watched Tonto come in and was now staring at him with a confused look on his face. Before the man could even ask the Red Skin something, Tonto showed him a little bundle. The sounds of coins colliding came from inside the bundle as The Indian placed the bundle on the desk, it was money...

Without saying another word, Tonto walked up to Red's room and slammed the door shut behind him.

No matter what, Red Harrington would be his tonight!

* * *

Red Harrington was combing out her hair, when the door of her room was slammed shut. She whirled around, panic creeping up her spine. She had no weapon to defend herself, only her hairbrush... Where was her knife?!

It was Tonto.

Red was taken aback. This man was capable of surprising her every single time! After three months he just randomly shows up here, without saying anything...

With two big strides, he was in front of her. She was beautiful with her red hair loose like that, cascading down her back and not up in the braids! He planted his lips right on top of hers and kissed her longingly.

Red was in shock. She reacted quickly, though! She pushed Tonto away and hit him on the head with her brush.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' she yelled.

''I paid'' Tonto stepped closer again and kissed her again.

Red was confused out of her mind! She'd thought he'd appreciated that he hadn't had to pay the last time... She'd thought their relationship or whatever this was didn't work that way... She'd thought this wasn't work for her... Had it become work?!

''You paid?'' she pushed him away again.

''Yes.'' he tried to kiss her once more...

Red stopped him. She eyed him suspiciously. He couldn't be serious, could he?! He'd use his money from the rewards he got for fighting crimes on her?!

Fine. If he wanted to play this game, she could too! If he wanted to pay to be with her, he would be treated as any regular customer. There would be no kissing or pleasure for Red herself, that wasn't the procedure of an 'appointment'...

No kisses. No pleasure for her. Just simply what he had paid for.

''You paid for services in my establishment, so you'll follow my rules!'' ''No kissing.'' She told him sternly.

Tonto was taken aback. He'd thought he could just do as he pleased, just like they had done last time... No kissing... What kind of stupid rule was that?! Why wasn't he allowed to kiss her beautiful red lips?!

Red approached him. She took the dead bird of his head and pushed him towards her bed. She sighed, trying to get her mind off of what she was about to do...

This wasn't how she wanted it...

* * *

She moaned. She couldn't help it! She knew that she had to make it clear to him that, as long as he paid, he would be treated like any other customers, but that meant that she wasn't allowed to show her own pleasure... Still, she moaned.

It was highly unprofessional, she was a bad example for the girls that worked for her... His touches just made it feel like she was on fire, all of her senses stimulated to the highest level!

Red collapsed on top of him, completely knackered... She was trying to catch her breath as she heard Tonto panting beneath her.

Slowly, he moved his hands to her back. He started to caress her bare back. It sent shivers up and down Red's spine...

No! There was no cuddling afterwards of 'regular appointments'! Clients who just paid didn't get that!

She quickly rolled off of him and stood next to her bed. She grabbed her dress and started to put it back on.

''What are you doing?'' ''Red, come here...'' Tonto missed the warmth of her body and looked at her.

''No. You have to go, now...'' she was trying to fix her dress properly.

''I paid.'' The Indian pointed out.

''Yes, you paid. You got what you came here for, which means that you go now'' she looked at him.

''I came here for you!'' he sat up.

''Well, you 'got' me! We're done! Clients leave now...'' she pointed to her door.

''I not 'Regular Client'!'' he almost felt offended!

''Why did you pay then, if you're not?!'' Red snapped.

''I paid, so you are mine now.'' Tonto said seriously.

''Is this because you're still jealous of that man?!'' she asked annoyed.

''Man and Indian are the same now. Both had you...'' he explained.

Red was starting to feel uncomfortable. All this talking about her job and what she 'did' with who... She wasn't proud of it!

''Is that what you want?! To be like everyone else?!'' ''I don't need you here if you just think of me as a common whore!'' Red abruptly stopped.

She had said too much!

Tonto stared into her eyes. She had heard the hidden message in her outburst... She wanted to know what he thought of her... She wanted to be more that his 'whore'... She wanted to know what she to him!

''You are not my whore...'' he stood up.

He grabbed his pants and put them on a as Red was now fully dressed again too...

''Then why did you come here and give me money to act like one?!'' Red put her hands on her hips.

''I missed you'' he took a step closer to her.

''You were in my dreams...'' he felt embarrassed...

''Why?!'' she wanted to know.

She thought she already knew the answer if he had dreams about her, but she just wanted to hear it!

''I miss you'' ''I like you'' he kissed her softly.

Tonto broke away from her and stepped towards her door, before opening it.

''Tonto, you don't have to go...'' she sounded hesitant.

''I do. You think about it.'' He said.

''You keep money, buy something nice for you'' Tonto closed the door behind him.

Red was left speechless. She slowly walked over to her couch and let herself drop on it... Her thoughts wandered back to all the different events of the night... She was thinking about it! That when she realised it...

She was smiling...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope this wasn't too weird...**

**Thought I'd make things 'right', given it's Chapter 10.  
Chapter 10 already!**

**My chapters keep getting longer and longer!**


	11. Dancing Shadows

**I want to apologize that I've kept you waiting for so long...**

**I promised myself that I would write during the winter break, but I didn't feel like it at all...**

**You've maybe noticed that I changed my name TilenaForever- TheDisheartened...  
I assume that most of you readers are familiar with Helena Bonham Carter and that most of you are fans just like me... Then you must have heard about the news...  
I decided that ''TilenaForever'' wasn't suitable anymore, now that Tilena is no longer a thing...**

**I'm not ashamed to admit that I still cry about the whole situation, Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter just meant the world to me...**  
**I was so sad, that I didn't feel like writing which explains the long wait...**  
**The mood I'm in because of this situation explains my new name: TheDisheartened.**

**Anyway!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Make 2015 a good one!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The parasol she was holding casted a shadow upon the ground. It make her look taller than she actually was. She was in fact quite short, but her strong character made up for that. Everybody knew not to mess with Ms. Red Harrington!

However, for the last couple of days Red had been rather cheery and positive. She would be humming to herself softly, if somebody saw her downstairs in the establishment. Then again, most of the time she was in her room. It was as if she had locked herself away in there, brooding...

As if she was thinking hard on something. She had a lot to think about! All the things Tonto had said to her...

Thinking. Thinking. Thinking. That was all she had done for days. She didn't even know what she had to think about. Tonto? Tonto and herself? How she was feeling? Her mind had been occupied. She hadn't even allowed 'special clients' to come in, she had had other things to do...

She stood there, right in sight for the men of Colby, with her girls. In the sun, smiling charmingly. They had to get customers somehow...

''Red, you workin' tonight?!'' one of her 'regular' 'special clients' yelled.

''No.'' she answered.

''Why not, Sugar?'' the man asked.

''None of your business'' she replied.

''Feisty...'' he winked before turning around...

''Sure am'' she watched as the man walked off.

Red averted her gaze from the man in the distance back to her own shadow on the dusty floor. It was gone. It had been replaced with a bigger shadow. Red turned around, to stare right in the eyes of a horse.

''It is my horse...'' Tonto got off his horse.

''I can see that'' she chuckled.

''Hello.'' he greeted her awkwardly.

''Hi'' she looked at the ground.

Red felt like a little girl again... What was happening to her?! She felt shy and coy... She owned a brothel, for God's sake!

''New dress?'' Tonto had noticed.

''Yes...'' Red grinned up at him.

She had bought herself a new dress with the money Tonto had given her the last time they'd met, a couple of days ago... He'd said to buy something nice for herself, after all...

''I like colour'' ''It's pretty'' Tonto looked at the dress carefully.

The dress was purple, a colour that Red Harrington normally would never wear... She would normally always wear red or black and grey dresses, but this purple colour suited her. The fabric of her new dress had a sort of shiny touch to it and it glistened in the sunlight.

Red Harrington truly looked pretty!

''Thank you, Tonto'' Red smiled.

There were a couple seconds of a comfortable silence. They enjoyed the warmth of the sun and watched the shadows on the ground, of them together...

''I ehr- I have to go now, to Kemosabe... John...'' Tonto was the one to break the silence.

''Shall I walk with you?!'' Red immediately suggested.

Red felt embarrassed. Had that sound desperate? She still didn't really know what to think about the last encounter they had had... The more time she spend with him, the more she could find out...

Tonto nodded. He took the reins of the headpiece of his horse and they started walking together into the direction of John Reed's house.

''Girls, I'll be back in a minute...'' the girls of Red's watched their boss leave and smirked knowingly...

They walked together, still enjoying the sunlight. It was silent again, but it was a comfortable silence again. They didn't say much... Even though there was a lot to talk about for the two of them, they just simply didn't feel the need to discuss it right now... They were just enjoying each other's company.

A slight breeze made dust rise from the ground and swept a paper through the air. The paper hit against Tonto's leg and got stuck there. He picked it up.

At first he thought it was one of those 'WANTED'-posters, which meant more crime to fight for him and The Lone Ranger. Tonto looked at the piece of paper in his hand and realised it wasn't a poster. It was an announcement... For a dance!

''Dance...'' The Indian muttered.

Red looked up at him, hearing his mumble... She looked at the annunciation in his hand.

''It's the annual Dance here in Colby...'' she explained.

Tonto slowly nodded, as if he understood and was thinking about it...

''You want to Dance?'' he asked.

''What?'' Red looked at him.

'''You want to go to the Dance?'' The Indian held out the piece of paper for her to see.

''Ohw ehrm- No... I haven't been to the annual Dance in a long time...'' her red hair swayed from side to side as she shook her head.

''But you like to dance... Yes?'' Tonto remembered when they had danced together...

Red remembered it too. She nodded her head. She wanted to dance...

''We'll go.'' Tonto said.

''What?!'' Red said again.

''We'll go dance! You have to take me'' ''I never been to Colby Dance!'' he explained.

''Tonto, I don-'' she started.

''No, we are going! I want to bring you to Dance!'' Tonto cut her off.

Red tried to hide her smile. She didn't really like to dance in front of people anymore in her condition, but she did like dancing with Tonto! She liked to be around him... She liked him... A great night would be guaranteed!

''You wear that pretty dress, yes?!'' The Indian pointed to her new dress.

''If you want me to...'' Ms. Harrington smiled.

''Yes.'' Tonto smiled back.

They had arrived at the house. Tonto had to leave... He tied his horse down and went up the small steps. Just before he got to the door, he turned around.

''I see you in two days... To Dance...'' Tonto smiled again.

He went inside.

Red stood there. She felt heat rushing to her cheeks, blushing...

She slowly turned around and started walking back. Did she have an actual date?! A Date... At least she didn't have to worry about what to wear now... He liked her dress!

When she got back to the girls, she ignored their curious questions. They didn't need to know everything!

Especially not about her date! She would never hear the end of it...

A Date.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kind of a cliché thing to put into the story, but I just suddenly thought of it...**

**Again, terribly sorry for the long wait!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	12. Us

**Here:**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her hands moved over the smooth material of her dress. Shiny purple waves of fabric. Red Harrington was looking at herself in the mirror in her room. She was nervous...

Was everything looking all right? Was everything in place?

Red cast a last glance at her own reflection, before sitting down on her sofa and staring at her feet. He was late... Her date was late. Tonto was late.

Was he even still coming?

Red was startled as she suddenly felt something by her leg. It was her cat. She had been deep in thought and hadn't realised that the animal had got into her room. She chuckled and started petting the little creature.

''At least I have you...'' the cat nuzzled against her leg.

The cat sat down next to her foot, sitting up straight and staring straight ahead. It was as if he knew that there was something going to happen... Red looked at him, confused.

A knock on her backdoor made Red jump up a little...

Her cat broke free from his own trance and made his way over to the door, scratching at the old wood... Red quickly walked up to the door and opened it, trying to make her cat to stop destroying her beautiful old wooden door...

Behind the door was Tonto, he stood there wearing a nice suit, which he had borrowed from John and he awkwardly shuffled on his spot a bit.

''Tonto, why didn't you just use the normal entrance?!'' Red let him in.

''I... I don't know...'' The Indian scratched the back of his head.

Red tried not to chuckle. She could see he was nervous as well...

Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds and the two individuals looked at each other. Tonto looked smart in his suit. He still had his characteristic Indian paint on his face, but it looked better... Tonto had redone it to look his best for the Dance. Red was wearing that special purple dress... Her hair done in just one single long red braid that hung over her left shoulder.

''You look pretty...'' ''You wear that dress'' Tonto smiled.

''You look quite handsome yourself, Tonto'' Red smiled back at him.

''You ready to go?'' he asked.

Red nodded.

* * *

She's decided that it was best for them to take the backdoor way out to leave, since that was where he had come from...She followed him outside and slowly descended the stairs.

His horse stood calmly next to the wooden stairs. The animal looked up when Tonto moved to its head. Red stood there awkwardly, a bit uneasy... What was he doing?

The Indian turned back around, with three flowers in his hand. He had had put them behind the ear of his horse, to not lose them on his way over to Red's... It might look timid, but it was a lovely gesture. He shyly handed them to his date.

''Thank you!'' Red smiled.

She took her braid in hand and put the flowers in, so that they were now woven in her hair.

''Looks nice'' Tonto chuckled.

''We get on horse...'' he continued.

''Tonto, I can't get on a horse!'' Red was suddenly frightened.

How was she supposed to get on that horse in her condition?!

''Of course you can!'' he said.

''Tonto-'' he took her by the hand and dragged her over to the horse.

Tonto lifted her up by her waist and put her on on the big animal, both her legs to the right on the animal.

Red was annoyed. She hated it when people tried to make her do things that she didn't want to do, because of her leg... Then again if Tonto hadn't made her dance with him, they wouldn't being going to this Dance at all!

Tonto carefully joined her on the back of the horse, trying not to hit her or ruining his suit... He gentle kicked his horse with his heels and it slowly started to move.

''Hold on to me, I will be careful...'' he said over his shoulder.

Red put her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back. She was terrified, but then again she actually quite liked it. To sit on an actual horse, it had been years... And with her arms around Tonto...

The couple rode off.

* * *

The horse walked to the Colby Dance at an easy pace. Nice and slow, through the dusty street... Not before long, little lights came in view... Of course the Dance would be outside, the weather was perfect for it. They were in the desert after all...

Everything was decorated with tiny shiny lights and ribbons. Everybody looked smart, in suits and dresses. Red was amazed, she had forgotten what these Dances looked like...

Tonto guided his horse to the side and slid of its back, before helping his date to get down. He made sure one last time that the horse couldn't go anywhere and then the couple strode to the Dance...

Almost all the people looked at them... The Indian and the Brothel owner, together and at their Dance! Red almost knew everybody there... She saw clients, a lot of them... Some of the single men... Some with their wives... Yes! Colby may seem a little calm village, but it had secrets!

They walked whilst Tonto guided them through the crowd, he had spotted John and Rebecca. They greeted each other and exchanged compliments about the outfits. Now that they were standing there with another couple, the crowd became less interested and went on with dancing... Red felt relieved.

''I think you're the couple of the night!'' Rebecca smiled.

She was actually pulling for them, she wanted them to be a couple! Rebecca was the romantic type and loved for Tonto to have someone to call his own...

''Dance?'' Tonto turned his attention to his date.

Red looked around, she felt insecure... People would be staring... Then, she remembered the first time she'd danced with Tonto. Without that moment she probably wouldn't even be here right now! It had felt so great...

''I'd love to...'' Tonto almost looked relieved when she said it...

Red took his hand and they made their way over to the other dancing couple, Rebecca en John following them to dance as well...

One thing was for certain, they would be the brightest couple out there.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**So sorry it took so long!**


	13. Just Like A Star

**I'm having huge struggles with writing this...  
I honestly am kind of stuck... I don't have that much of ideas...  
So if you want to read something special of have some ideas, just put them in a review and I'll see if I can cook something up with it for my story...**

**I think this is a very boring chapter...  
Probably the most boring I've ever written!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everybody stared. Literally everybody. For hours.

It could be taken as rude, nobody liked to be scrutinised... Then again, the people of Colby didn't see a couple dancing for hours everyday... This was something special! All they could possibly do was stare!

The Colby Dances had never been such a success really, therefore the people normally would just dance once or twice during the night, before retreating back to their little houses and back to their boring lives... They would just dance to one or two songs... Not for hours on end, like this couple!

At least this couple brought some excitement to the little town! Who would have thought?! Red Harrington and Tonto, dancing for hours at the Colby Dance...

They had been dancing for hours, when the Dance was getting close to its end... People slowly starting to retreat for the night, one couple after the other... Some stayed just for a little bit longer, trying to maybe catch a glimpse of this new developing rare relationship between these two rather extraordinary people...

Red and Tonto didn't really care. They had already predicted that this would happen, if they would accompany each other to the Dance... They didn't mind. They weren't here to entertain the others with their little relationship, there were here for each other!

This was all just for them.

Now, they were slowly swaying on the spot as their last dance slowly came to an end. The music stopped and it seemed like a certain trance was broken between them... After hours, they finally let go of each other... They finally became aware of their surroundings again...

They looked at each other, not saying much... Red looked around, noticing that almost everybody as gone... She laughed.

Tonto laughed along, but he was feeling a bit nervous... He had been nervous all night! He knew Red didn't like attention... She did own a brothel, but besides her work, she hated having all eyes on her! And that was exactly what had been happening all night, everybody had been staring for hours!

Red hadn't really noticed it, actually... She had been too busy dancing with her date!

Still, Tonto felt nervous...

''Red?'' '' M-May I kiss you?'' Tonto really didn't know if she would allow it, here in public...

Then again, Red Harrington had never really cared about what others did think of her... Why would she start now?! Tonto still felt the urge to ask, before just cover her lips with his...

''You kind of ruined the moment by asking, Tonto...'' Red chuckled.

''What?'' The Indian looked confused.

Red let out a laugh, before she grabbed his face and planted her lips on his.

She was happy, Red Harrington was truly happy! Never had she thought she would ever go the Colby Dance again, to actually dance! Never had she thought to ever have a man by her side again, even though still not everything was worked out between her and Tonto...She was carefree and happy in this moment!

''You don't need to ask'' she said, after their kiss had some to its natural end...

''Or to pay...'' Tonto grinned.

Red hit him playfully on the arm. Trying to be funny was he now... She looked over his shoulder and saw people staring again. They couldn't believe their eyes! The couple had kissed, right in front of them! In public!

''Come on, let's go...'' Red shook her head with disapproval.

She guided them in the other direction, towards John and Rebecca. Their friends were already approaching them.

''We're heading back...'' John announced.

''Yes, we're thinking about leaving too... There's not much going on here anymore...'' Red smiled.

Rebecca smiled back, but it was a sort of knowing smile... A satisfied smile... Rebecca had been one of many who had watched Red and Tonto during the events of the evening. Not in a scrutinising way though, she was happy for them!

''You two must have enjoyed yourself! Danced for hours!'' Rebecca grinned.

''So did you two!'' Red replied.

''Not for hours! You dance beautifully, Red!'' the women smiled at each other.

''Yes, she does.'' Tonto looked at red-haired woman next to him.

''I get the horse, yes?'' Tonto took off.

''I still can't dance on my own, though... Probably never will...'' ''I'll always need someone there to hold me now...'' Red looked down at her leg.

''You have Tonto now...'' The Ranger suggested.

''Who knows...'' Red Harrington looked over her shoulder and saw Tonto coming back with his horse.

The couples said their goodbyes and both went in opposite directions... Rebecca and John went to their house, while Tonto brought Red home to her brothel...

The couple walked away from the Dance space. Once they were back in the streets, Tonto wanted to lift her on the horse again, but Red gently pushed him away...

''Could we just walk? Horseback riding really isn't something I can do anymore, it's just not comfortable...''it was just too much of a struggle with her leg...

Tonto nodded and guided his horse to walk next to them at a gentle pace. They walked next to each other in silence for a while, until The Indian broke that silence...

''One day, I'll get you on horseback again.'' ''You can dance, you can sit on horse.'' he stated.

''One day... Just not today'' Red chuckled.

''Come...'' Tonto went the other way.

She followed him, although she didn't know where they were going... They had supposed to turn right to turn to her brothel, but Tonto had guided them left instead...

''Tonto?'' ''Where are we going?'' she asked.

They were heading to leave town... They walked passed the last houses in Colby, but right after they had officially left the town Tonto stopped...

''Nowhere...'' ''Just sit... Open space...'' ''We can look at stars'' he sat down on the dusty ground.

''Sit?'' Red looked at the floor.

''Yes. Sit.'' Tonto let the horse go.

The animal didn't really go anywhere, there was no need to... The horse just walked around a little, just as if he was enjoying the open space himself...

''You're going to have to help me up later...'' Red reluctantly said down.

Once she was settled, she followed Tonto's example and looked up at the dark night sky. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen! Stars literally everywhere she looked!

They couple stayed there for what seemed like ages, in total awe...

''Tonto, do stars have a special meaning in your culture?'' the woman broke the silence.

''Probably yes...'' the man shrugged.

''Probably?'' ''Tonto, why did you actually bring me here?'' Red was confused.

She had thought that maybe he had wanted to show her this because of his culture, that it meant something special to him...

''I just think they are pretty...'' The Indian smiled.

Just like her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Really-Really-Really not that happy with this chapter...**

**Didn't proofread so probably has a lot of mistakes as well...**

**I'm so sorry...**


	14. Enlightened Nights

**PROBABLY THE MOST FLUFFY THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN!  
What can I say... I just love stars! And they make me write weird things...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The great thing about stars is that you can stare at them for hours without getting bored. You don't need to say a word, you don't need to do anything. You can be content with just those little bits of light high up in the dark night sky.

They had been staring at the stars for at least two hours. They had laid themselves down on the dusty ground, but apart from that, nothing had happened...

It was quite calming, in Red's opinion. Just lying next to Tonto, hearing him breathe, feeling the light breeze on her face... She had never considered herself as a calm person, but now... She had always thought she was meant for a life alone, always moving on, from one thing to another, never settling down... But now, everything felt different... Maybe she was able to settle down after all, after everything?!

Red Harrington was certain. She was ready to leave it all behind and to make a fresh start. Forget all the bad memories from her past, only keep the good ones. The memories of her beautiful dances could stay, but she would erase the memory of Butch Cavendish from her mind forever. Forget about that fateful day, forget about what he took from her. No more haunted dreams. No more nightmares.

She could understand why Tonto had brought her here.

Red looked to her left. Tonto was just staring up at the sky.

Tonto was thinking. Normally he would come here to just look at the stars and clear his head, but now he was thinking... He had took a certain lady to this special place, his place. He wouldn't do that for anyone, of course there was a reason! That reason was what made him nervous...

Should he tell her?

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to the right.

''Are you alright?'' Red had turned on her side and was looking at him.

''Yes.'' Tonto just kept on looking up.

Red frowned, and turned back on her back. She adjusted her head in the dusty sand, and looked up at the sky yet again. She started wondering. Why was he suddenly so quiet?!

Red watched all the little lights above her. Just like that, a falling star... She blinked. Had she seen that correctly?! The woman tried not to laugh. It was such a cliché!

''Did you see that?!'' she didn't really expect a proper answer...

''I did.'' was his curt reply...

''You know, you have to make a wish...'' she looked to her left again.

He was so close. His face was right by hers, and he kissed her. Red was taken aback at first, but it didn't take long for her to kiss him back. She was actually quite disappointed when Tonto pulled away...

''You are my wish'' ''Wish came true, yes?'' Tonto looked into her brown eyes.

''If you say so...'' his eyes were still so hypnotic...

''You don't think so?'' he scooted a little closer to her, now they were literally lying side by side...

''I don't know... That depends on what you want from life, Tonto...'' Red replied thoughtfully.

''Nothing...'' he answered.

''You want nothing from life?'' she asked.

''I never wanted anything from life, but to just live...'' Tonto said.

Red blinked. She had never expected him to say that! It sounded beautiful! She didn't know what to say...

Red thought about everything she knew about The Indian man next to her, even though it wasn't much... She thought of everything he must have been through... Almost his whole life he had been alone, all by himself, without his tribe...

Tonto was thinking about just the same thing. His life. How it had changed... He had been all alone, but now he was surrounded by actually people who cared for him! The lovely woman next to him, Red, The Lone Ranger and his new family, the villagers who were actually starting to like him more and more...

He had everything he could ever wish for! Well, almost... He would have it all, if he wasn't this nervous to actually say it...

He should tell her. He should make his circle of life complete, to finally restore the balance of nature in his life! To finally have it all!

He cleared his throat. Red didn't seem to be disturbed by this. She was still gazing at the stars, still speechless after his last spoken words...

''Red...'' Tonto spoke up.

''Hmm?'' she didn't bother to tear her eyes away from the beautiful view above her...

''I think I- I think... I think I love you...'' Tonto spoke.

He had said it! He had done it!

Red did look at him this time, her eyes snapped to his immediately. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but closed it again every time...

Red had always thought a feeling of panic would wash over her at the sound of the words of love... Love hadn't brought her happiness after all, after what happened the last time... She had expected panic, but it wasn't there... She did feel absolutely fine, great even!

''You think you love me?'' she asked.

''I ruin moment again?'' Tonto felt quite embarrassed.

She shook her head. Red chuckled and sat up. She stared out into the open desert that lay in front of her and grinned madly. Red Harrington hadn't felt this great in a long time!

''Tonto? How about you spend the night with me tonight?'' ''Nothing special... Just, well you know... Sleep...'' she suggested.

Tonto didn't understand. What did this mean?! Had he said something wrong?! He looked at her, but he didn't see anything different... He came to the conclusion that accepting the offer was his best option. Tonto just nodded.

He stood up, brushed the dust of his suit.

''Tonto, a little help?'' ''Told you I wouldn't be able to get up...'' Red chuckled.

Tonto quickly helped her to her feet, holding her a little bit longer in his arms than that was necessary. He put her back down, and called his horse.

They started their way back.

* * *

On their way back, they talked about all sorts of things. Now that the trance of the stars was broken, their minds were open for real conversations again. Mostly, they talked about the Dance. How they had enjoyed it, and what they had thought about the other people in Colby...

When they arrived at Red's, they got up the stairs at the back, just how they left the establishment hours ago... Once again, Tonto's horse stayed put. It was a calm animal, Tonto barely had any troubles with the animal...

Once inside, Red didn't even bother to take everything off. She didn't want to wash her face or comb her hair... She just dropped herself on her soft bed, waiting for Tonto to join her. Tonto did take his suit off though, grateful to have his feeling of freedom back... He hated wearing suits.

He got in the bed and lay next to her. He watched her. The flowers he had given her were still in her hair, and she still looked as beautiful as at the beginning of the night, although maybe a bit tired...

Tonto reached out and found Red's knife. He put it on the ground, under the bed. He didn't want that knife in the bed, while he was supposed to sleep there...

''I am here, to keep you safe.'' he put his arm around her.

Red smiled. She did feel safe! She could already feel herself drifting off to sleep...

''Tonto?'' she sounded sleepy.

''Yes?'' he looked at her, she had her eyes closed already...

''I think I love you too'' she said quietly.

Tonto grinned. He tried not to laugh. Weird woman, using his own words... She loved him too! They loved each other! He held her a bit tighter to him, finally letting all of his worries and thoughts go. He had everything now. He let himself drift off to sleep peacefully...

All was well in Colby, as now the whole town was asleep...

**XXXXXXXX**

**Where was this story gone to?!**

***runs in a little circle***

**Well...?**


	15. Epilogue

**I guess you could consider this as an epilogue chapter**

**I want to thank you all so much for reading!**

**I know you probably want me to continue this, but my ideas are basically all gone and I don't have much time, so that's why I stop it here...  
On top of that my exams start this Thursday, which means no time to write so it seemed like a sign... So that this story can end at a point where I'm still a bit satisfied with it, and don't ruin it with boring extra chapters...**

**So Yay! Once again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT MEANT THE WORLD!**

**Xx.– The Disheartened.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

''Just move!'' he said.

''No!'' the woman protested.

''He will do all the hard work, you just hold on... You won't fall!'' he looked up at the beautiful redhead on his horse.

''You try it!'' Red Harrington said indignantly.

''I can'' Tonto simply answered.

''You try it with one leg!'' she shouted.

The couple stared at each other for a while, before The Indian turned around. He took off.

''Tonto?! Tonto, where are you going?!'' the panic was prominent in her voice.

''Going to shoot off my leg!'' he shouted.

''Get back! It's not funny!'' ''This is not funny! Don't make fun of me!'' ''I want to go home. Get me off this thing, right now!'' Red demanded.

Tonto casually walked back to his lady on his horse. Tonto knew he had offended her. Talking about her leg would always be a situation where he had to take a risk. Most of the time, she would get mad. Like now...

''Get me off!'' he stood next to the horse again now...

''Then you have to ride to town to let somebody else get you, because I won't get you off horse.'' the man grinned smugly.

Red looked him. She knew there was no other way than to make this animal move... Tonto wouldn't until she rode at least an inch, and the other option was to ride all the way back to the centre of Colby and let someone help her there...

''If I do it, will you get me off?'' the redhead sighed.

''Yes. I said I would make you sit on horseback again, so this is how it works...'' he explained.

He smiled. He knew her well. They had been officially together for like two month now, and throughout these weeks they had learnt a lot about each other... It had felt weird for them both at first, learning so much about the other... But they wouldn't want to change a thing. Well, some things had changed already... For example, Red had stopped 'working' for her 'special clients', she was now just the boss of the establishment Red's... Plus, the people in Colby respected them now as a couple! They were no longer just a 'thing'...

Tonto gently took her hand, that was clinging to the poor animal's mane, and placed it by the animal his head in a more gentle manner. Now, she had a steady hold and the animal wouldn't suffer as much from her anxiety...

Red took a deep breath. She was scared. She loved horses, but she had never expected to ever ride again... Then again, she hadn't expected to ever dance again and that happened too... Tonto would fix all of her problems... He was a good man.

She sat up straight and adjusted her grip on the animal's mane. She gently nudged the horse with her good leg, hoping it would work on only one side... She made an encouraging sound to the animal, just to make sure it would move. It would be so embarrassing if the horse wouldn't budge now, she had been protesting and complaining for almost an hour!

However, the horse did move. It calmly took a step and started off in a slow pace.

Red tried to keep it together. All she wanted was to just squeeze her eyes shut tightly, praying to any higher power that she wouldn't fall off, but she couldn't... She wouldn't close her eyes now under any circumstances whatsoever!

Tonto could see she felt highly uncomfortable. He felt a bit bad for her, but this was the only way to let her lose the fear! Sitting on horseback was one of the greatest things in the world, and it would be a shame for her to never experience it again!

Tonto followed the horse at a little distance, just in case if anything was to happen... He kept quiet, anxious that he would scare Red if he'd say something right now... The last thing he needed was for her to get scared now, that would ruin everything!

She was actually doing so well!

Red was slowly starting to relax. She was starting to get this feeling that really nothing was going to happen! The horse would just walk, and she would just stay on it! No accidents, no tumbling to the ground...

After a while she even found the courage to look behind her and smile at Tonto. It was a smile of victory, she had conquered her fears! She gently guided the horse back around, making it walk towards the man.

''Wasn't so bad?'' Tonto smiled.

''No'' she reached out.

He took her arms and gently lifted her from the horse. Once she stood on the ground again, she placed one kiss on the horse's head and another on Tonto's cheek, thanking them both...

Tonto pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips instead. It was a sweet kiss. Once it came to its natural end, Red stayed in his embrace and looked up at him...

''What?'' she asked.

''Nothing...'' he mumbled.

''I'm proud of you'' Tonto said.

''I'm proud of myself too!'' the redhead chuckled.

''Let's go, we're done here...'' The Indian took her hand and guided the horse along...

''Finally!'' Red laughed.

The couple started to walk back in peace, to their familiar little town Colby. Dust flew up as they made a path through the desert. The heat and drought burning their skin...

They didn't care. They were used to it. They just talked.

''What do you want for dinner tonight?'' she asked him.

''I don't know... What are girls having, we eat with them?'' he asked.

''No. They have to work tonight, Tonto... Homer's probably made them something already...'' she answered.

Tonto sighed. Thinking about the dilemma. This was actually such a common situation, they were quite the normal couple!

''Maybe I cook tonight, for you.'' Tonto suggested.

''What will you cook?'' Red looked at him.

''I don't know yet, something special...'' he grinned.

''It better be eatable!'' Red warned her man.

Tonto laughed and just continued to guide her home.

Would they ever take that train out of Colby, finally leaving it all behind?! Probably not... They belonged here, in this old dusty town... They had found each other here. They would stay here. Together. Forever.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**THAT WAS IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**XXX **


End file.
